Maximum Ride: Highschool
by Kira Ride
Summary: Fang Walker and his family move to Arizona and he attends a new high school. What happens when he meets Maximum Martinez, a sarcastic, not-girly, fun girl who so happens to be his neighbor? Will Max and Fang's constant denial get in the way? Will drama result? FAX, EGGY, and NAZZY. First fanfic, please read! Rated T because of like 2 curses (Yeah, I'm kinda paranoid sometimes).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Kira Ride, and this is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Max POV

"MAXIMUM RIDE MARTINEZ, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SOPHOMORE YEAR!" My fraternal twin sister Ella screeches from her room.

Groaning, I roll out of bed, and of course, I fall onto my rug. "Ouch," I moan, getting up and running a hand through my frizzy bed-head.

"MAX, COME HERE!" Ella screams.

"COMING!"

"You look like a mess!" she says as I walk in.

"Wow, thanks, exactly what I want to hear first thing in the morning." Sarcasm is my native language.

"Whatever. Now come on! I have to get you ready," she says, dragging me into the bathroom. I would usually fight, but I'm too exhausted.

"Get dressed," she orders, ushering me into her room towards her walk-in closet. I sigh, shut the closet door, and put on the clothes. I'm wearing a loose red tank top with a white cami underneath, black ripped skinny jeans, studded black lace-up combat boots, and an unzipped cropped black leather jacket. As I walk out, I hear Ella gasp.

"OMG. You look gorgeous in that!" she squeals.

I grin and thank her. I have to admit, this outfit is better than some of her former choices for me. She yanks me into the bathroom, sits me down on a chair, and gets to work on my hair and makeup, while I doze off.

"Max, wake up!" I jolt awake.

"Look at yourself! You look amazing, if I do say so myself." She says, spinning her mirror to face me.

I gasp in surprise. I actually look... nice. My usually wavy and messy light brown sun streaked hair was wrangled into perfect soft curls. I had light makeup, with only mascara, winged eyeliner, some concealer, and Coke flavored chapstick.

"What do you think?"

"I love it. Thank you," I say, hugging her. "You look amazing too."

Honestly, she looked way better than me. She was wearing a cream colored one shoulder sweater with a dark blue heart in the middle over a dark blue tank top. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and sparkly silver t-strap sandals. Her wavy dark brown hair was in a messy bun, and her makeup was pretty much perfection. She grins at me and we head downstairs.

"Good morning, girls," my mom, Valencia Martinez says cheerily.

"Morning," we chorused.

I sat next to my older brother, Ari, at the table, and we fist bumped, as usual. Ari was a senior at our new high school, and he's really popular in his grade, especially because he's the football team captain.

"Ari's driving you two to school today," Mom said, sliding some pancakes in front of me.

"But who's picking us up from soccer tryouts?" I asked, my mouth full of food.

Ella and I played soccer and ran cross country. We made a pretty good team, if I do say so myself.

"You guys can walk home, or catch a ride with a friend," she replied, taking my empty plate. "Get going, you're going to be late."

I got up, grabbed my purple backpack, my phone, and my soccer bag, and headed towards Ari's car, Ella and Ari at my heels.

"SHOTGUN!" I yell, hopping into the front seat.

"Screw you, Max," Ella grumbles, stepping into the backseat.

Ari hopped into the car beside me. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I replied, putting on my red Beats headphones. I love singing, play the guitar, and I'm a pretty good pianist, if I do say so myself. Basically, I love music. Ella plays the piano and sings.

Ari turned the keys and the car roared to life. We drove down the street, driving towards hell, otherwise known as school.

We turned the corner, and we could see the big black and white sign of The School. Creative name, right? We parked in Ari's regular spot, and we stepped out of the car. I put my headphones around my neck.

"Hey bro!"

Ari's best friend and co-captain of the football team, Omega, ran over and they did that weird man-hug thing. Omega was really close with our family, and he was practically my other brother. Ari grinned in response.

"Maxie-waxie, Ella-bella," Omega said, giving each of us a bear hug.

Rolling my eyes at the nickname, I hugged him back. "As much as we enjoy your company," Ella said, gesturing to Omega and Ari. "We need to get our schedules. C'mon Max!" She yells, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front office.

"Hi, girls! What grade are you in, and what are your names?" The desk lady asked.

"Ella Marie Martinez and Maximum Ride Martinez." Ella answered. "And we're sophomores."

The lady rummaged through her papers for a while, before pulling out two sheets and handing one to each of us.

"Have a great day!" She said, beaming.

"Thank you," I said, walking away from the table. I read through my schedule, and then read Ella's. "We have 2nd period Language Arts, 4th period P.E., and 5th period Music together," I said, happy to have some classes with my sister.

Just then, a pretty girl with black curls and mocha skin walked up to us. "Hi! I'm Monique Walker, but you can call me Nudge. I just moved here this summer! Sorry if it's a little weird, but I just noticed your outfits and I wanted to say that they're so cute! OMG you guys are even prettier than I thought from far away! In case you haven't noticed, I LOVE fashion and makeup and everything like that. Hey, do you guys want to sit with...mmrrphgg," she rambled, cut off by a tan hand on her mouth. I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy ever. Not kidding. I swear, he looked like a model. And trust me, Maximum Martinez is not someone who gets all worked up over boys. He had longish black hair that flopped over his midnight black eyes. He was tall with clearly defined muscles EVERYWHERE, and he was wearing a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black jeans. Next to him was a tall, lean, pale guy with strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was fairly attractive too, but not as hot as the other guy.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit of a chatterbox," the pale guy said.

"I can see that," I remarked. "I'm Maximum Martinez, but call me Max. I'm a sophomore. And this is Ella, my twin sister," I said, gesturing to Ella while she smiled.

"Cool, I'm Iggy," the pale guy said, grinning. "This is Nick, Nudge's brother, or Fangles."

"_Fangles_?" I snickered while the man himself rolled his eyes.

"Fang," he said in this really hot deep-ish voice. Wait, I never said that. Anyways, apparently his real name is Fang now. "A man of many words, I see," I said with a grin. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever. Nice headphones," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the red beats around my neck.

"Thanks," I said, adjusting them.

"So, since we just moved here, we don't have that many, uh, friends, and you guys seem pretty cool so..." Iggy trailed off.

"Sure, we'll sit with you guys at lunch," Ella chirped.

"Thanks. Lemme see your schedules," Iggy said, holding a hand out. Ella and I handed them to him, and he compared them with his, Fang's, and Nudge's.

"Okay, um, Max and Fang, you guys have the exact same schedules," Iggy started. Wow, that almost never happens. I smiled at Fang who flashed his signature smirk back.

"Nudge and Ella, you have the same classes, and I have Science and Math with Ella and Nudge, and P.E. and music with all of you," Suddenly, we heard the loud ringing of the bell, and we had to go to class. I tucked my headphones into the front pocket of my backpack along with my iPhone.

Fang P.O.V. (of the situation that just happened)

Iggy and I were sitting on the bench near the front of the school, talking about our classes (mostly Iggy was talking, I'm more of a listener.). Wait, let me introduce myself. I'm Nick Walker, or Fang. My sister, Nudge, and I just moved here. Iggy's my best friend, and he just moved here too. Our dads work at the same place, and they were both transferred. Anyways, we were talking, and Nudge ran across the front of the school towards two girls, and started talking their ears off. I sighed. "Ig," I said, nudging him. He looked over and saw the situation.

We ran over and I clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth, stopped the constant stream of words that were always streaming out of her mouth.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit of a chatterbox," Iggy said, regarding Nudge.

"I see that," a smooth, clear voice remarks.

I looked up to see this girl who was honestly the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. And it's like the natural kind of gorgeous, without that much makeup and she also looked pretty badass, just like I've always pictured my dream girl to be. She had long softly curled caramelish hair with pretty sun streaks, she was tall (not as tall as Iggy or I, of course) and lithe, like an athlete, and she had a light dusting of freckles on her nose. But the thing that I noticed most about her were her eyes. They were a chocolatey brown and they sparkled with a sort of deviousness and like she was challenging the world. Not gonna lie, I kinda liked her already. Iggy seemed like he was pretty much in love with her sister, who had a slightly softer, girlier look, but was still pretty.

TIME SKIP (past the part where they compare schedules, etc)

Max POV

Ella and I walked down the hallway together, backpacks on our shoulders. One guy wolf-whistled at us, and of course, me being me, I sent him my signature death glare and he quickly looked away.

"Sexist pig," I muttered under my breath as Ella laughs. We stop at her first period.

"See you at second period?" She asks.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Kay, see you."

I made my way towards my next class. Opening the classroom door, I walk in.

Bring it on, sophomore year.

**Okay, that was chapter 1! I hope you liked it, please leave any critiques or suggestions in the reviews, I would love to hear them! **

**-Kira Ride**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means so much to me that you guys like my story! I especially appreciated all the constructive criticism I got in the reviews. I'll definitely apply them to my writing :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**MAX POV**

Walking into first period, I scanned the room. It looked like your typical class full of teenagers. People were standing and sitting on desks, laughing and talking, and some were running around and yelling. There was only one seat left, and it was next to Fang. Sitting down in my seat, I pulled out my notebooks and a pen, and waved at Fang.

"Hey Fangles," I said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that, but hi," he chuckled.

The bell rang and the teacher swooped through the door.

"Good morning class! Welcome to Math..."

**TIME SKIP (to lunch)**

In the first three classes, Fang and I had actually talked a lot and he's a pretty cool dude, besides the fact that he doesn't talk that much.

"Anything I need to know about the "social hierarchy"?" He asked as we sat down with our trays, waiting for Nudge and the gang.

"The only people you need to know about are those girls," I said, nodding my head in the direction of the terrible trio of cheerleaders. "First there's Brigid Dwyer, who's actually super smart, but also egotistical and "totes obsessed" with popularity. Next, Maya Batchelder, the daughter of our science teacher and strangely enough, she looks a lot like me. Finally, we have Lissa Scott, or the leader of the trio. Her and I have an interesting history. All the way through elementary school, we were actually best friends. I know, hard to believe, right? Lissa and I would do everything together, and she was actually really cool back then. 7th grade came around, and everyone started getting interested in boys, and fashion, and whatever. As you know, I'm not really the "popular" type. She changed a lot in 7th grade. She dyed her hair fire truck red, and wore lots of makeup. She wore different, more "fashion-forward" clothing. She met Maya and Brigid. We were slowly drifting apart, and one day, she sorta just ditched me. Ever since, we've been enemies, and yeah."

"Wow," was all he said. "She seemed nice and normal when I talked to her."

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah, before school."

"Details, Fang."

"She came up to me and I guess she was kind of flirting, but she seemed nice enough."

"She flirts with all the guys," I pointed out, gesturing towards Lissa, who was now running a manicured hand down a football player's arm and giggling.

He just shrugged. "She's kinda pretty," he said. I felt something spark inside me. Jealousy? No, it can't be. I don't like Fang, I don't.

Just then, our friend Gazzy sat down, followed by Nudge, Ella, and Iggy.

"Gazzy, this is Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. They just moved here from California." I said.

They smiled at each other, minus Fang, who just sat there with his emotionless mask. "Well, welcome to Arizona. You, my new friends, have gotten yourselves into the single most awesome group in this cafeteria." Gazzy said, grinning.

Nudge and Iggy laughed, and Fang, being Fang, just chuckled.

**TIME SKIP (to 4th period Music)**

"Attention, class!" Mrs. Hunter yelled, clapping her hands. "I'm Mrs. Hunter, in case you didn't know already. Welcome to the auditorium," she said with a smile.

"Now, why don't we start by introducing ourselves. Why don't you start?" She asked, pointing to me. "Since you're all in advanced music right now, tell us about your musical experience,"

"Well, I'm Maximum Martinez, but call me Max or else. I love the guitar and piano, and I also love to sing."

"Wonderful! How about you, in the black shirt!"

"Uh, I'm Fang. I play guitar, I guess I'm a pretty good singer, and I play a mean harmonica" he said, earning some laughs.

This went on for a while, until she got through everyone in the class. I learned that Iggy plays drums, and he's an okay singer and Nudge plays bass and sings. In case you wanted to know, Gazzy plays a mean guitar and surprisingly enough, he raps.

"Okay, why don't we have some demonstrations," Mrs. Hunter said.

Ella and I's hands immediately shoot up. We've been working on a new acoustic piece and I think it's pretty good, if I do say so myself.

"Alright, Max and Ella, you're up."

I went over to the side of the stage and pulled my acoustic guitar out of its case (I bring it into the auditorium in the morning sometimes). It's white with black wings engraved into it, and "Max" is engraved (small font) into the back. It's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Sitting on the two stools, I settled my guitar in my lap.

"Kay guys, this is Royals by Lorde," I introduced.

Ella started snapping to a rhythm, and she continued doing so for the whole song while I played guitar.

**(A/N: Pretty much Madilyn Bailey and Megan Nicole's cover of this song, with Max as Madilyn and Ella as Megan :))**

**Max=Bold**_Ella=Italics _Both=Regular

**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**

**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**

**And I'm not proud of my address,**

**In a torn-up town, no postcode envy**

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom

Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.

**But everybody's like** Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.

Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

_And we'll never be royals __**(royals)**__._

_It don't run in our blood,_

_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._

_We crave a different kind of buzz._

_Let me be your ruler __**(ruler)**__,_

_You can call me queen Bee_

_And baby I'll rule,_ _**I'll rule**__, I'll rule, __**I'll rule**__._

_Let me live that fantasy._

My friends and I we've cracked the code.

We count our dollars on the train to the party.

And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,

We didn't come for money.

**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.**

**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**

**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**

_But everybody's like_ Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.

Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

**But we'll never be royals** _(royals)._

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz.**

**Let me be your ruler** _(ruler),_

**You can call me queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule,**_I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

**Let me live that fantasy.**

Ooh ooh oh

**We're bigger than we ever dreamed,**

**And I'm in love with being queen.**

Ooh ooh oh

_Life is great without a care_

_We aren't caught up in your love affair._

And we'll never be royals **(royals).**

It don't run in our blood

That kind of luxe just ain't for us.

We crave a different kind of buzz

Let me be your ruler **(ruler),**

You can call me queen Bee

And baby _I'll rule_, **I'll rule**, _I'll rule_, **I'll rule.**

Let me live that fantasy.

*end*

The class applauded, and I smiled, laughing as Ella and I took a bow.

"Wow, ladies! That was amazing!" Mrs. Hunter exclaimed.

"Thanks," Ella replied as we sat down. "We've been working on it for a little while."

"I'm sure you have! Absolutely stunning, girls." She replied.

**Fang POV**

Max and Ella's performance was amazing. Honestly. And I'm a pretty tough critic.

Anyways, after their performance, the bell rang, and we were dismissed. Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Max, Gazzy, and I walked to P.E. (Gym) together.

"ZOMG YOU GUYS WERE UH-MA-ZING! Max, your vocals are literally too awesome for words and Ella, you were just FAB. OMG next time we should do a trio! What should we sing? Maybe pop or something... What do you guys think?" Nudge rambled, all in one breath.

"Sure, Nudge," Max laughed. Nudge is a really good singer. I'm actually looking forward to seeing the three of them sing together.

Arriving at the gym, we separated into our locker rooms. I unlocked my locker with the combination the front office had given me, and shoved my clothes in after I changed.

"Dude," Iggy said from his locker. "Dark much?"

I looked down at my dark ensemble. Black "Hawks" (our school mascot) shirt, black basketball shorts, and black and white Nike shoes. I shrugged in response.

"Anyways, how are you and Max?" He said with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Of course he thought Max and I liked each other. "We do not like each other."

"Of course you don't," Gazzy added with a wink.

"You guys are ones to talk," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked, looking like he actually knew what I meant.

"Ella? Nudge? Clearly you two are infatuated with them," I said. And it's true. Whenever Nudge laughs at one of his jokes, Gazzy pretty much melts. And Iggy is constantly staring at Ella. I'm surprised she doesn't notice.

"Touché," Iggy replied. "Let's go, guys!"

We walked into the gym and sat near the rest of the gang on one of the risers.

**Max POV**

"Hello class, my name is Coach Karamakov, but you can call me Coach K," the PE coach said, scanning the crowd. "I'm the new coach at this school, so I don't know any of you, but I'm sure I will soon enough! Let's get started!"

We started off easy by running laps, and Fang and I were easily the fastest people in the class. Like, we literally lapped everyone.

"Fang, looks like you've got competition!" Iggy panted as he slowed to a stop by Fang and I. "Our dearest Maxikins is pretty fast!"

Flipping him off for the nickname, I laughed. "Thanks, Ig. C'mon, the coach is calling us."

We headed over to the gymnasium, where

Coach K was. We basically just played dodgeball for the rest of class. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and I were on the same team, and we pretty much annihilated the team the Gazzy and Ella were on.

"Sorry Ells," I said, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "You know I show no mercy when it comes to dodgeball."

She laughs. "You show no mercy when it comes to anything even vaguely PE-ish."

I guess that was true, I am pretty ruthless with a lot of sports. We changed into regular clothes again and all headed to next period.

TIME SKIP (to soccer tryouts)

**Fang POV**

Max and I came from our last period early and headed to the changing rooms. I had learned that Max and the rest of our gang were also trying out for soccer. I probably should've been clued in by the soccer bag she was carrying around all day... Oops?

Anyways, we separated into our different locker rooms.

**Max POV**

"Hey Nudge, hey Ella," I greeted as I walked into the changing rooms. The room was mostly empty, as Fang and I came a little early. "You guys are early too!"

"Yeah," Ella said. "We thought we needed enough time to be presentable!"

I pulled on a black sports bra, purple tank top, and neon purple and silver nike shorts. Of course, Nudge convinced me to let her french braid my hair, so my hair was in a neat french braid with an a purple athletic headband. After putting on my shinguards, socks, cleats, etc., I grabbed my aqua and silver soccer ball and headed towards the field, Nudge and Ella beside me.

Time for tryouts!

**That was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed, please read and review! I love suggestions, etc. I tried to apply suggestions I recieved in this chapter, and I really appreciated them :) Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So so so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! This chapter is a little short, but I really wanted to just get something uploaded for you guys! As always, enjoy!**

"Welcome to tryouts!" A tall, blonde woman announced. "My name is Anne Walker, and I'm Fang, Iggy, and Nudge's mom, in case you didn't know." All eyes turned to the three, and they shrugged, looking as surprised as we were.

"Mom, what the hel...icopter are you doing here?" Iggy asked, smartly watching his language.

"I coached your old club soccer team, so I signed up to coach your new school team!" She replied.

"Yeah, but why didn't you tell us?" Nudge piped up from the back.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," She said. "Anyways, I'm Coach Anne, and I'm looking forward to working with you all!"

Well, that was definitely a surprise. I guess I was meeting Fang's mom!

"Go ahead and stretch and warm up a little, and then we'll start with tryouts," Anne announced.

"So that's your mom," I said to Fang while we were stretching.

"That's her," he replied, running in place to warm up.

"Anyways," I said, changing the subject. "We need to get Ella and Iggy together."

"I know," he said. "He talks about her a lot."

"I mean, just look at them," I replied. The two were stretching and laughing and messing around together, and seriously they would be the cutest couple ever. No joke.

"Alright everyone! Line up..."

TIME SKIP

"So you're the famous Max I've heard so much about," Coach Anne said with a warm, motherly smile.

"I guess," I replied. "Does Nudge talk about me or something?"

"Oh, she does, but it's mostly Fang, talking about how pretty you are, and-"

"Really Mom? Really?" Fang mumbled next to me, _blushing. _Yes, the emotionless rock over here _blushed. _I'm just as amazed as you are.

Anyways, Fang thinks I'm pretty? Now I'm blushing. Coach Anne chuckled.

"Well, Max, you're quite the player. Don't be surprised if your name is on the team list," she said with a wink.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Really, it means a lot. I can't wait to work with you."

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" She asked me. "It is Friday, after all. You're welcome to sleep over."

"That sounds great!" I said. "I'll be over at 5. Thanks so much for having me!"

"Not a problem!" She said. "Fang, Nudge, and Iggy are inviting several others as well. Bring your swimsuit. We'll see you tonight!"

TIME SKIP

"WE'RE HOOOOME!" Ella and I chorused.

"Hey girls," Mom greeted while putting a tray of her famous chocolate chip cookies into the oven. "How were tryouts?"

"Fantastic," Ella answered, tossing her soccer bag onto the couch . "Coach Anne is really nice."

"Oh yeah, we met some new friends today, and Coach Anne happens to be their mother," I said. "She invited Ella and I over to have dinner and sleep over. Can we go?"

"Sure," Mom answered. "You should probably get packed and take quick showers."

Ella and I ran up the stairs and went into our respective bedrooms. We're lucky enough to have our own bathrooms, so there's not too much fighting over shower time.

I took a quick shower, towel dried my hair, and left it wavy around my shoulders. Luckily, it didn't seem like Ella was going to give me a makeover before we left, so I threw on a pair of black and white running shorts, a blue tank top, and blue converse. I then threw PJs, a change of clothes, and everything I'd need into a duffle bag. However, just as I was putting my one-piece swimsuit into my bag, Ella came into my room.

"Maximum Ride Martinez!" She exclaimed when she saw my choice of swimwear, and snatched it out of my hand. "You are not going to wear this swimsuit."

"Come on Ells, don't make me wear a bikini!" I groaned.

"Sorry, but I am," she said dragging me to her room.

I relented much easier than usual. The truth is, I kind of wanted to impress Fa- wait, pretend I didnt say that.

"I'm feeling generous today, so you can pick," Ella said, opening her drawer for me to choose.

I ended up picking a white bikini top and a pair of black side-tie bottoms. Nodding in approval, she sent me back to my room so she could pick her suit.

I shoved the swimsuit into my bag, zipped it, and slid down the stair rail into the kitchen, Ella behind me.

"Here girls, take this for Mrs. Walker," she said, handing me a plate of her AMAZING cookies.

"Kay, bye Mom!" Ella said, giving her a hug.

It turns out that the Walkers are our neighbors, so we arrived at their house pretty quickly. We rang the doorbell.

"MAX AND ELLA ARE HERE!" I heard Nudge squeal through the door.

The door opened, and we were greeted by none other than Nudge herself, who immediately pulled us inside.

"OMG I'm like, soooo excited you guys could come! Gazzy and JJ are coming too, but they're not here. Anyways, we're having dinner in a little bit, and-" She was cut off by Iggy and Fang's hands over her mouth.

"Hey guys, I'll show you where to put your stuff." Iggy said with his usual grin.

The two boys and Nudge led us upstairs where we were met with an absolutely AMAZING lounge. There was a flat screen TV, huge couches, and more game systems and DVDs than you could count.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Ella and I said at the same time.

"Thanks, it used to be our playroom when we were little, but now we turned it into a hangout room." Nudge said. "We're sleeping here!"

Ella and I dropped our bags on the couch just as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Gazzy and JJ!" Nudge yelled, racing downstairs, while we laughed lightly at her excitement.

"Oh yeah, remind me to introduce you to our little sister, Angel. She's at a friend's house right now, but she should be back soon." Fang said as we followed Nudge downstairs.

"Hey Gazzy, hey JJ!" Nudge squealed as she let them in. "You're just in time for dinner!"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry it stops at such a weird place, haha. Please continue to read and review, I appreciate all comments and suggestions! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading and just being your amazing selves! Sorry it's slightly short, I really want to keep up with my updating schedule. Hope you enjoy!**

Max POV

We all made our way into the kitchen/dining room where Coach Anne and some delicious-looking food was just waiting to be devoured.

"Wow, Mrs. Walker, this food looks amazing!" I said. It was more buffet-style, and she had set up plates of pasta, salads, desserts, and of course the cookies Ella and I had brought from Mom.

"Thank you, Max! Call me Anne, Mrs. Walker makes me feel old," she laughed. "And call me Coach Anne on the field of course."

We each grabbed a plate and got our food. Me being me, I basically piled food onto my plate, and I was planning on going back for seconds.

"Wow, Max! How do you eat so much and stay so fit?" Nudge asked in wonder. She had a lot on her plate too, but not nearly as much as I did.

"Fast metabolism," I mumbled through a mouthful of the most amazing garlic bread ever.

"Okay, Max, Ella, your mom literally makes the best cookies ever, no joke," Iggy said as he practically shoveled cookies into his mouth.

"Hey, save some for me!" Ella yelled and ran over to Iggy, fighting him for the cookies while they both laughed.

"Once again, why aren't they together?" I asked Fang.

"True," he remarked.

"Alright guys, put on your swimsuits and get your butts in Fangy dearest's car!" Iggy yelled as Fang rolled his eyes at the nickname. Fang had turned sixteen and got his license fairly recently, and his parents bought him a car. I can't wait until I'm sixteen and can drive!

Once I got upstairs, I tossed on the dreaded bikini, a loose orange tank top, black and white board shorts, and black flip flops. Grabbing my phone and my wallet, I ran downstairs, into the garage, and into the car, where Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were waiting.

"You got ready pretty quickly," Gazzy said.

"I'm not much of a makeup, hair, or fashion-y person," I shrugged. "So what pool are we going to?"

"Just the neighborhood pool," Fang replied. "Its the only pool we've discovered since moving here."

Just then, the other three girls hopped into the car.

"Alright, let's go," Fang said, starting the car and driving to the pool.

TIME SKIP

We drove into the parking lot, and as soon as the car braked I immediately jumped out and ran to the pool, to be met with none other than Lissa herself, along with Maya and Brigid, her equally as evil companions.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Maximum Ride herself," she said, her perfect red lips curling into a mocking smile. That's why I disliked Lissa. She was the perfect girl. She was beautiful, smart, pretty athletic, and well dressed. That was probably why I was jealous when Fang said that she was pretty (not that I like Fang or anything). And I'm just not the perfect girl like that. The only thing was that she was a mean girl, to put it simply. However, all throughout elementary and 6th grade, she wasn't the mean, popular girl she is today, and that's why her and I were best friends. She thinks that just because she became more popular than me, it means that she has to hate me, and I don't understand why.

"Hi Lissa," I replied. "Were you guys leaving, or-"

Suddenly, Fang and the rest of the gang walked up behind me, and Lissa turned all her attention towards Fang.

"Hi Nick," she said in a flirty, girly voice and flipping her hair.

"Hi Lissa," he replied in his normal voice. "What are you guys up to?"

"We were just lying by the pool and relaxing for a bit," she replied, twirling one of her fiery red locks of hair.

"We were about to go swimming, wanna come?" Fang answered.

"OMG, sure!" Lissa squealed along with her friends.

I sighed. This was going to be interesting, I can tell. I told him that she hated me! She was nice to most other people, yeah, but i didn't want to hang out with someone who hated me!

"Sorry, Lissa, but can I borrow Fang for a second?" I said, pulling him to the side before she could answer.

"Fang, what are you doing?" I whisper yelled, still grabbing his arm. "I told you that she hated me! She's going to be glaring at me all night."

"Max, don't you think you're overreacting? She seems perfectly nice," he replied, jerking his arm out of my grasp and walking towards the pool, where the others were hanging out.

He didn't understand! Lissa hated me for no reason and I was just going to have to stand around and watch while she flirted back and forth with the guy I like! Okay, okay, fine. I'm not going to try and deny it this time. I kind of sort of like Fang. There. I said it. But honestly, I don't think he likes me back... In fact, I think he has a thing for Lissa, and-

My train of thought was interrupted by Nudge's voice.

"Max? Are you coming?"

"Coming!" I yelled, running over to them.

They were all already in the pool, laughing and messing around, so I pulled off my shirt (which I was wearing on top of my swimsuit, of course) and shorts and was about to jump in when everything went silent, and I could feel people staring at me.

"ZOMG, Max! You look UH-MA-ZING in that bikini! I have to borrow it someday! Fang, you should probably close your mouth, you might catch flies, and stop checking Max out! Oh, and-" she was cut off by Ella nudging her shoulder.

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

Just then, I realized what Nudge had said. Fang was checking me out? Maybe I was wrong about him not liking me.. No, I'm pretty sure he only sees me as a friend.

Anyways, we hung out in the pool for a while and did chicken fights and played truth or dare. To be honest, Lissa wasn't that hateful towards me. Maybe I am overreacting.

We returned to the Walker's house, and went upstairs into the lounge with 3 bags of chips and drinks.

"What do you all wanna watch?" Fang asked. We were settled into our sleeping positions and had our pajamas on. I was wearing a pair of black cotton pajama shorts and an aqua tank top. Nudge, who was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a white t-shirt, was sitting next to me and french-braiding my hair.

"We should watch a horror movie!" Gazzy yelled, and everyone except Nudge, Ella, and JJ cheered.

"Absolutely not," JJ said, and Nudge and Ella nodded in agreement.

Nudge finished braiding and tied my hair up.

"Actually, I think I might want to watch a horror movie," Nudge said, grinning.

"That's the spirit!" I replied.

JJ and Ella finally relented, and we basically had a horror movie marathon until everyone (we were all scared out of our minds) fell asleep

**A/N: That's it for chapter 4! I know its not the best writing ever, but I'm glad I was able to finish my homework and get a chapter up for you guys! Please continue to read, review, and leave suggestions :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so sorry for making you wait for so long! School and extracurriculars have been kind of crazy, and with midterms coming up, it's been hectic. This a bit of a filler, as I wanted to get something up as a New Year's present for you lovely people. Nonetheless, enjoy**!

Fang POV

"Pass me the whipped cream," I whispered to Gazzy as Iggy grabbed the feather.

I sprayed a huge handful into Max's open palm as she snored. Iggy reached over and tickled her nose with the feather, and Max's hand hit her face almost immediately, covering it with whipped cream.

We held back our laughter. I know, I know, it's a pretty juvenile prank, but still. We hid behind the opposite wall. We had already done it to the other girls, so we were expecting them to wake up any minute. All of a sudden, there was a loud shriek.

"NICHOLAS WALKER, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Max screeched, a murderous glare in her chocolate brown eyes. The other girls had awoken and were glaring daggers our way.

"Hey! It wasn't just me, it was them too!" I said, gesturing to Gaz and Iggy. They smiled sheepishly before the three of us turned tail and ran for our lives. I know what you're thinking: we're running from a bunch of girls? But you haven't met Nudge and JJ yet. They're RUTHLESS when it comes to revenge. And from what I've gathered, Max and Ella can be pretty tough too.

Bolting out of the house and into the backyard, the three of us hid behind a large bush.

"Are they coming?" Gazzy whispered, nudging me.

"I don't see anything," I whispered back. "But I feel like- AH!" I yelled as freezing cold water surrounded us.

"Payback!" Ella cackled, spraying us again with the frigid hose water.

War cries filled the air as the other girls stormed in with buckets of water, completely drenching us.

"STOP!" Iggy hollered. "WE SURRENDER! YOU'VE WON THIS BATTLE."

High-fiving each other, the girls just laughed at us, sopping wet and glaring at them.

"Revenge is sweet," Max snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, we're even," I stated, and we all walked back inside the house.

Grabbing three towels and tossing them at Ig and Gaz, I plopped down on the couch near the girls.

"When do you guys have to leave?" I asked.

"Uh, my mom's cool with whenever," Max replied, and the others nodded in agreement

"Cool," Nudge said. "I think I've got a dentist's appointment at 3, so you guys have to clear out by then though."

"Wow," JJ commented, "That's the shortest thing I've ever heard you say."

Nudge shrugged in reply, grinning. Just then, I heard the voice of my little sister, Angel, downstairs where my mom was making breakfast.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Angel," I said.

"FANG! NUDGEY! IGGY!" Angel yelled, hugging each of us respectively.

Angel looked over at Ella, JJ, Max, and Gazzy quizzically. I almost laughed at her adorably confused expression, but I kept my usual emotionless facade.

"Ange, this is Max, Gazzy, JJ, and Ella," I said, nodding towards the 4. They all smiled warmly in greeting, and Max kneeled down in front of her.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Max," she said, holding out a hand for Angel to shake. Angel enthusiastically shook it, and I could tell that they would have a close bond.

***TIME SKIP***

Max POV

We had just arrived home after an amazing breakfast courtesy of Coach Anne, and Ella and I talked happily about how great of a time we had. Dropping our bags by the door, we headed into the kitchen where Mom was washing dishes.

"Hey girls, how was it?" Mom asked.

"So much fun!" Ella exclaimed, while mom smiled in response.

"That's wonderful, honey. Now, girls," Mom said, drying her hands on the hand towel hanging by the sink. "Since Ari is at Omega's house all day today, I was thinking about taking you girls out to buy some new soccer or cross country stuff."

I perked up at the mention of new athletic equipment. I love running and soccer almost as much as I love cookies and music.

"OMG, that would be UH-MA-ZING!" Ella squealed, ever the girly one in our sister-ship. Mom laughed in reply.

"We'll leave as soon as you're ready," Mom said. "Go grab showers and get changed."

Obediently, Ella and I hurried upstairs, and each took showers at lightning speed. I knew Ella wouldn't try and dress me up now that we were rushing to get outside to shop. She loves sports as much as I do. I threw on a soccer tournament shirt, a pair of running shorts, and my black converse, and practically bolted downstairs, where my mom was waiting.

"Wow, you seem excited," she laughed lightly.

"Of course I am! It's new stuff for my favorite activities!" I replied as Ella raced downstairs as well.

***Time Skip to arriving home after shopping***

I burst into the house, very happy with my new purchases. I know what you're thinking: Maximum Ride Martinez is excited about _shopping_? To answer your unspoken question, shopping is only enjoyable when it's at the sporting goods store or the music store. I bought a new pair of beautiful black, silver, and aqua cleats, a new pair of purple, black, and white Nikes, 3 new pairs of soccer shorts, new shinguards, socks, and headbands. As you can imagine, I was VERY happy.

Surprisingly, we had shopped the entire afternoon away, and Ari had already returned. After eating dinner and doing homework, I headed up to bed to rest after a fulfilling Saturday.

**A/N: I want to apologize again for making you wait for so long! Happy 2015! This is sort of a filler chapter, as you can probably tell, but I wanted to get something up as quickly as possible. As always, hope you liked the chapter, and comments are always appreciated.**

**Kira Ride**


End file.
